On the Subway
by Kelseyyy13
Summary: "Everyday, Logan took the subway to work. And everyday, he talked to a perfect stranger." Kogan!
1. He Smelled Like Cigarettes

**Okay, okay, I know I have like, three other stories I need to finish but I cant find like, any inspiration for them! And this is kinda stuck in my head and I just, I really like this idea! I hope you guys will like it!:)**

**Now, on with the story..**

…

Everyday, Logan took the subway to work. And everyday, he talked to a perfect stranger. He was tall and had dark blond hair, he had thick eyebrows, he always wore a silly tie and he always smelled like a pack of cigarettes. Now, Logan never liked smokers. He was a nurse who worked with cancer patients and he had seen what cigarettes did to people. He never understood why someone would slowly kill themselves in such a way and not to mention the smell they gave off. It was such a turn off and Logan never looked twice at someone who smelled like cigarettes.

Except once.

It was half past eight in the morning when Logan stepped on the train and sat down one seat away from a man in a blue tie with yellow rubber ducks printed on it. Nothing happened for a moment, everything was perfectly normal; Logan was in his nurse's uniform, teenagers on their way too school were laughing, men in suits looked just about ready to jump off a bridge and business woman were listening to their iPods. Everything was normal. For a moment.

"Hey, do you have a lighter I can borrow?"

Logan turned his head to see the man with the strange tie was talking to him with a pack of cigarettes in his hand.

"No, I don't smoke." Logan answered. The man visibly deflated and put the pack in the breast pocket of his navy blue blazer. "You're not supposed to smoke on here, anyway."

"I'm not?" The man asked, his face twisting in confusion.

Logan smiled because, despite the fact that this man reeked of tobacco, that face was kind of adorable. "No," He said, shaking his said.

"Whoops." The stranger said, running his hand through his dirty blond hair. "Sorry, it's practically my first day in New York. Yesterday doesn't count because all I did was set up my apartment."

"You just moved here?" Logan never talked to strangers on the subway. If someone asked him a question, he'd answer and that would be that. If they tried to a continue a conversation, he would just smile and nod, hoping they would get the picture and stop talking. But for some reason, today, he kept talking.

"Yeah, I just got a job." The stranger answered with a semi-proud smile on his face.

"What do you do?" Logan asked, wondering for a moment if the silly tie has something to do with it.

"I teach second grade."

"Does the ducky tie have anything to do with that?"

"Yeah, you see, I have a theory." The stranger said, twisting in his seat a little to face Logan a little better. "Kids work better when they have something fun to focus on at the same time, if that makes sense?" Logan nodded. "Good, but like, I can't turn learning _everything _into a game, they won't focus all the time because they'll caught up in the fun. So I figure, what if they have something silly to look at while they learn. But I can't exactly go to work in a clowns get up, so, I tried a few things out and I ended up with the silly ties! I have like, hundreds and I get a few more every week."

"Wow, I've never actually heard a theory quite like that." Logan said, laughing slightly. He guessed it made sense, a little.

"Yeah, my best friend makes fun of me for it all the time." He said, with a chuckle. "So, what do you do? Are you a doctor or something?"

"I'm a nurse, training to be a doctor." Logan answered, with his semi-proud smile this time. "I work mostly with cancer patients or in the ER."

"So you like, save lives and stuff?" The stranger asked, he's green eyes lighting up just a little.

"I guess." Logan shrugged, smiling a small smile.

"Dude, that's so cool!" The stranger enthused. "And here I am, teaching kids how to read and spell."

"Well, who else is going to teach them?" Logan said, smiling bigger now. "You practically make smart people."

The stranger laughed, "I guess." He paused for a moment before sticking out his hand, "My name's Kendall."

"I'm Logan." Logan said, shaking his hand.

Logan was pretty sure he wasn't going to see Kendall again, he tried not to think about him through the day but whenever he met someone who smelled like cigarettes or saw a man with blond hair, he couldn't help but smile slightly to himself. But what he didn't expect was to see Kendall on the subway again, on his way home.

"Are you following me?" Kendall had greeted, with a grin on his face.

Logan laughed, shaking his head, "I could ask you the same question."

"I got on here first." He countered with a smirk.

"Touché." Logan said and smiled when Kendall laughed.

"So how was your day?" And Logan told him. He told him about the gossip with the other nurses he worked with, about how some of the patients were getting better, how some were getting worse, how today they lost a woman who had a family and how heartbreaking it was to see her children and husband cry. Logan then went on to ask Kendall about his day and he listened when he spoke about a little girl who read an entire sentence without even stopping to think, about a boy who decided to stand up to his bullies in fourth grade and about another little girl who named every duck on his tie.

Once again, Logan didn't expect to see Kendall again. Well, maybe once or twice, here and there but that was it. But he woke up the next morning hoping he'd see tall, blond and eyebrows on the subway again. He didn't know what it was about the man, really, he was someone Logan would avoid at all costs. He smoked, he worse silly ties and had ridiculous theories and Logan noticed the tattoo on the back of his neck and the two holes by his eyebrow where a piercing would go. Kendall was nothing like the guys Logan usually dated, but he was so drawn to the guy, it was weird.

Logan smiled when he stepped on the subway and saw Kendall sitting down and going through his phone.

This happened everyday for a month.

Every morning, they'd talk about anything; how their night was, about their friends, about themselves. Logan learned that Kendall was from a small town in Kansas, he had a fifteen year old sister, his father ran out on them when Kendall came out as gay (Logan internally celebrated when he heard that he actually had a chance with this guy) but Kendall insisted it was okay because his mom was happily engaged to a great guy. Obviously, Kendall asked about Logan, learning that he was from Texas, his parents were sixteen when he was conceived, his dad running away before he was born and his mom died giving birth, so Logan grew up as a foster kid, bouncing around from house to house but he was close to his social worker, they were practically family.

And every evening, they'd talk about their days and their plans for the evening. Neither one ever asked the other out on a date.

But one day, everything changed.

"So what are you gonna do tonight?" Kendall asked, not having to speak too loudly because of how close they were. The subway was crowded, Kendall and Logan were forced to stand; Logan was leaning against a wall for support, Kendall was in front of him, holding a bar above his head to keep him standing and they were practically chest to chest due to lack of space. Logan knew as soon as he got home, he'll smell like he just smoked a whole pack at once. But as close as they were, Logan could still see the orange tie with brown teddy bears printed all over it.

"Angie's in town and she's forcing me to take her to dinner." Logan said. Kendall knew Angie was Logan's social worker's daughter, he remembered being told that they were the same age and practically grew up together because Michael -his social worker- always took Logan and Angie out on little play dates.

"That sounds like fun." Kendall said with a smile.

"Yeah, except she has expensive taste so my wallet is gonna be empty for the next month." Logan said with a sigh. "She's such a bitch, I don't know why I like her."

Kendall laughed, "Because you're practically family. Didn't you tell me you used to take bubble baths together?"

"Oh shut up." Logan said, giving him a shove. Kendall only laughed. "What are you doing tonight?"

Kendall's smile fell as he sighed, "James and Lucy are setting me up on a blind double date. Well, blind for me and the guy." Logan knew James and Lucy were Kendall's friends who were always pushing him towards guys and forcing him on dates. They had recently got married and just wanted their best friend to be happy in love.

"You don't sound excited." Logan pointed out with a grin.

"Logan, in the month that we've known each other, I've probably been on about seventeen disastrous dates and one just-about-okay date. I am so not excited about this."

Logan laughed, "I'm sure you'll have fun."

Kendall rolled his eyes.

In the cab, on the way to the (very) expensive restaurant, Logan told Angie about Kendall. He didn't say much, only that he met this really cute guy on the subway and they've been talking everyday ever since.

"He sounds cute." Angie said with a smile, southern accent thick as ever as she reapplied her red lipstick, looking in the compact mirror.

"Every time I tell you about a guy I like, you say they sound cute." Logan said with an eye roll.

"But they all turned out to be total assfaces." She sighed, putting her mirror and lipstick in her tiny purse that Logan thinks is totally pointless because really, what can she fit in there? He didn't get girls sometimes.

"Yeah," Logan sighed. "They were."

They were silent for a moment before suddenly, Angie started sniffing all over Logan.

"Angie, what the hell?" He exclaimed, pushing her away to her side of the car.

"Have you started smoking?" She said -practically yelled- with a look of anger. "Dad will be so pissed."

Logan rolled eyes, "I'm not smoking, Kendall smokes."

"He does?" She asked and Logan nodded. She was about to say something else when the cab stopped outside the restaurant. Logan paid the driver before stepping out with Angie who had her teeny tiny purse over her head to block the rain from ruining her hair.

"Angie, its barely drizzling." Logan said, rolling his eyes as she wrapped her hand around his arm.

"Shut up." She said. They started to make their way through the door but stopped when they heard someone calling Logan's name. Looking around for a second, Logan's eyes landed on Kendall who was standing next to the building with two people. With a smile, he walked towards him. Kendall wasn't in his usual clothes; the silly tie, the cheap blazer and jeans and converse. He was dressed in slacks with a dark red dress shirt and a black tie that was loose around his neck. He was sexy. As they got closer, Logan noticed the piercing on Kendall's eyebrow and the cigarette between his fingers.

"Wow, it's weird seeing you not in your nurse clothes." Kendall said when Logan was in talking distance.

"It's weird seeing you wearing a normal tie." Logan countered. Kendall laughed and pulled Logan in a one armed hug. Someone cleared their throat and they both let go, looking to see that it was the guy Kendall was with who made the noise.

"Oh erm, Logan, these are my friends, James and Lucy." Kendall said, introducing a tall, well built man with perfectly styled hair and a small woman with black and red hair.

"Hey." James said with a dazzling smile.

"We've heard a lot about you." Lucy said sweetly.

"Excuse me, am I invisible?" Angie said, hitting Logan on the arm gently.

"Kendall, this is Angie." Logan said with a sigh. "The bitch I was telling you about."

Kendall laughed as Angie rolled her eyes, "It's nice to meet you." He said.

"Likewise." She responded.

"I thought you had a date tonight?" Logan asked as Kendall took a puff off his cigarette before throwing it to the ground and stepping on it.

"I got stood up." He answered and Logan would think he was sad about it if it wasn't for the slight grin on his face.

Before Logan got the chance to respond, Lucy said, "Would you two like to join us for dinner?"

"Sure, we'd love to." Angie said with a sweet smile that looked rather odd to Logan. Fifteen minutes later, the five of them were around a table in one of the fanciest (and most expensive) restaurants in New York, with a waiter pouring them champagne and about to take their order.

"Wow, I feel out of place." Kendall said to himself as a waiter poured champagne in his glass. "Erm, do you have beer?" He asked the waiter who looked surprised by the question.

"Sorry sir, no." He answered and Kendall sighed. Logan smiled to himself. Kendall did look out of place with his piercing, dark choice of clothes and, a tattoo on his right forearm that Logan didn't know was there before he rolled the sleeves up to his elbows.

"Don't you like champagne?" Logan asked, taking a sip from his own glass.

"I don't mind it, I just prefer beer." Kendall answered, taking a swig from his glass before looking at the menu. "They need Google translate on this thing."

Not knowing what he meant, Logan looked down at his own menu and looked around in confusion because _everything _was in French. He didn't speak French!

"Are you ready to order now?" The waiter asked when he had done pouring drinks. James, Lucy and Angie ordered with ease, handing the waiter their menus. When he came to Logan, he panicked and just pointed at anything and told the waiter. The same panic seemed to hit Kendall because he just said a quick "I'll have what his having" with a nervous smile.

Kendall and Logan talked quietly to themselves while they waited for dinner. Angie, James and Lucy didn't seem to care as they were having a lovely conversation about hair products. Logan leaned closer as they talked, resting his chin on his fist and watching as Kendall talked animatedly about something that happened in class today. Logan laughed when he said something and nodded to let him know he was paying attention. They sat like that, practically in their own little world, until dinner showed up. Both Kendall and Logan sighed in relief when they realised what they ordered was just fancy chicken.

"So, Logan," James said as they ate. "Kendall says you're a nurse?"

Furrowing his eyebrow in confusion -because why is James talking to him like and over protective parent?- Logan nodded, "Yeah, I am." He said slowly.

"What's that like?" James asked. Logan looked to Kendall to see him giving his friend a dirty look.

"It's great." Logan answered around a mouthful of chicken. He quickly swallowed and said "I'm actually training to be a doctor.

"Have you always wanted to be a doctor?" James asked, before taking a bite of his steak.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" Kendall asked, a little louder than necessary.

Lucy gasped, "Kendall, don't talk like that in a place like this."

Quietly, Logan said to Kendall, "Why do I feel like I'm meeting your parents?"

Kendall only laughed as he ate his food. The rest of the evening went like this. James asking weird questions like an over protective parent and Kendall telling him to "shut the fuck up" and earning a punch in the arm from Lucy for embarrassing her at a nice place. James, Logan and Kendall split the check between them before they started making their way outside. Kendall and Logan were ahead, standing too close as they walked, Angie and Lucy walked behind them, talking about girl things and James trailed behind, typing away on his phone.

"Tonight was so much better than what I expected it to be." Kendall said with a grin as they stopped by the curb to hail a couple of cabs.

"Yeah, I had a great time." Logan said as two cabs pulled over. James and Lucy hopped in the one behind, saying a quick goodbye to Logan and Angie, Kendall opened the door to the one in front and Angie climbed in without a word.

"You're right, she is a bitch." Kendall said, grinning at Logan.

Logan smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"You will." They stood there for a moment, waiting for the other to make the first move but neither did.

With a sigh, Logan said, "See you in the morning." Before climbing in. Kendall sighed, closing the door behind him and walking to the other cab where James and Lucy waited.

The next morning, when Logan stepped on the subway, Kendall smiled and scooted over on the bench so Logan could sit.

"Nice tie." Logan said, grinning at the pink tie with ice creams all over it.

"Thanks, I got it the other day." Kendall said, smiling. "I had a great time last night, by the way."

Logan nodded, "I did too. It was nice seeing you some place different."

There was a slight hesitation before Kendall said, "Would you like to hang out again sometime? But just...Us?"

Logan's heart was thumping in his chest as he nodded. "W-would you like to, maybe come to place for dinner? I'll cook."

"Yes, I would love that." Kendall said excitedly, bouncing in his seat.

"Okay, awesome." Logan said with a laugh as he pulled a pen out of the breast pocket of his uniform. He grabbed Kendall's arm and rolled the sleeves of his blazer and shirt up before writing his address underneath the tattoo. "Come by at around seven."

"I'll be there." Kendall grinned.

"I can't wait."

**I am quite happy with this. I hoped it would be better but, whatever!:)**

**This could be like, a one shot thing on its own or I can make it like, a multi chapter if you guys want! Just review and let me know!:)**


	2. Can't Cook

**Wow you guys really liked this! I'm happy that you did, you guys are awesome! And because of your awesome-ness, I decided to make this a multichapter yaaaaaaaaaaayyy!**

**A quick thank you for all the reviews and follows and favourites, they always make me happy and make me want to write more so its like, a win-win, yannoe?**

**Now, on with the chapter...**

…

Kendall was always off the subway first, so before he left that morning, they quickly exchanged numbers Logan texting him his address and telling Kendall to be there at seven. Once he was gone, Logan panicked.

"Shit, shit, shit." He repeated over and over again as he fumbled through his phone, quickly dialling the number of the person he really needed right now. On the fifth ring, there was a groggy "hello?"

"Carlos!" Logan shouted down the phone, receiving a few weird looks from the people still on the subway.

"Logan, what the hell!" Carlos' voice was raspy and tired but filled with annoyance. "It's seven in the morning, you jackass!"

"Yeah, I know, I wouldn't Wait, did you just call me a jackass?"

"What..Do you want?" He asked, clearly aggravated at being woken up so early. His voice sounded muffled, like he had his face buried in a pillow.

"Carlos, whose on the phone?" Logan heard Camille say in the background. He felt guilty suddenly, he knew that Camille rarely got any sleep since the baby was born and it was now his fault that she was awake.

"It's Logan" Carlos answered her, he sounded further away, probably holding the phone away from his face while he talked to his fiancée. "Go back to sleep, I'll be right back." He told her lovingly. "Hold on," He said to Logan. A minute later, Logan was off the subway and walking down the streets of New York and Carlos was making coffee. "So what did you want?"

"I asked Kendall out." Logan said, panic in his voice.

"Dude, that's great!" Carlos said excitedly. Logan had told Carlos plenty of times about Kendall; about how much his smoking annoying him and about that ridiculous tie theory of his. Carlos wasn't stupid, he saw how happy Logan got when he spoke about the blond, how his eyes seemed to brighten just that little bit more. He had been trying to convince Logan to just man up and ask him out already but of course, Logan ignored him.

"No no no, not great. I invited him over my place for dinner and told him I'd cook."

"Oh. Now I see the problem." Carlos said, with no trace of excitement any more. "Loges, you're a terrible cook. You can't even make toast."

"I _know_! That's why I'm panicking!" Logan yelled down the phone, this time, no one gave him weird looks. "Help me!"

"Okay, calm down." Carlos said, soothingly. He understood why Logan would come to him for help, after all, he was head chef at a four star restaurant in New York City. "What time did you invite him over?"

Logan bit his lip. "Seven."

"Awesome, I'll come over at six and cook you something and leave just before he gets there." Carlos said, happy he was smart enough to come up with a great plan. "You can pass it off as your own cooking, he will never know."

"Is it a good idea to start a relationship by lying though?" Logan said, worriedly.

"Loges, it's just food, I don't think it'll matter."

"Okay, thanks Los."

"No problem Loges."

…

"Carlos, it's nearly seven and you're still here! You were supposed to be gone by now!" Logan said as he came out of his bedroom dressed in dark blue jeans and a white V-neck with a black cardigan over top. He started to panic even more than he already was when he saw Carlos still running about the kitchen getting everything together while balancing a one year old girl on his hip.

"I'm sorry but Clary wanted attention and I am not a multi tasker!" Carlos yelled. "I'm just a man for Christ's sake."

"Yeah, well my man is going to be here in five minutes and you were supposed to be long gone by now." Logan quickly got to work with clearing the coffee table from all the files from work and his laptop and stuffed it messily on his dresser. He didn't have time for organisation right now and he was already embarrassed that he doesn't even have a table so they're going to have to sit on the floor at the coffee table. Logan only lived in a small studio apartment in Manhattan. He couldn't afford much because he spent most of his savings on med-school, he didn't even have a proper bed, just a mattress in the corner of the room and the small, lumpy red leather sofa that had so many cracks, it was impossible to count. He didn't have a TV either, if he had a show to watch, he had Netflix on his laptop which usually sat on his bed or on the old wooden dresser next to the front door where he kept all his clothes. His small bathroom which was just a shower and a toilet really was hidden behind a white sheet in the corner and in the opposite corner was the embarrassment of a kitchen which was just a barely working fridge, two counters (one with a sink) and an oven that was years old. The place didn't even have colour, it was just a dirty white. Why did he think inviting Kendall here would be a good idea?

"Foods done now, you just have to dish it up, okay?" Carlos said, walking away from the kitchen and picking up Clary's baby bag from the sofa.

"Thanks, now get out." Logan said, quickly grabbing plates from the cabinet and hurriedly putting Carlos' cooking on them.

Carlos sent him a glare. "Next time you choose to eat at my restaurant, you're paying twice as much for being such a dick."

"Los, I can't even afford the water at your restaurant, let alone the food." Carlos shrugged in agreement. "Now can you please leave, he's going to be here any minute."

"Okay, okay, I'm going." Carlos said, putting Clary's coat on her. "Have fun with blondie."

"Oh I plan to." Carlos laughed loudly as he left. It was only a minute later after Logan had put the plates full of food on the coffee table and got the bottle of wine and two glasses out when there was a knock on the door. Logan sighed and wiped his sweaty hands on the front of his legs. He smiled when he opened the door to see Kendall holding a single white rose. He was dressed in black jeans and red long sleeved V-neck, he had his eyebrow piercing in and Logan could see a tattoo that he had on his collar-bone, it was a word that Logan couldn't quite see in cursive writing.

"I couldn't afford a whole bouquet." Kendall said sheepishly as he handed Logan the rose.

"That's okay, thank you." Logan said with a smile. "Erm, come in." When Kendall stepped inside, Logan caught a whiff of cigarette smoke and something else that must have been his cologne. It was strange how much Logan liked the smell when only a month ago, it would have made him gag.

"Nice little place you got here." Kendall said with a smile as Logan closed the door and moved for the coffee table with Kendall following.

Logan snorted, "Thanks, I know it's not much but it's all I can afford."

"I like it," Kendall said as they both sat on the floor on opposite sides of the coffee table. "It's sorta homey."

Logan smiled. Dinner went by nicely, Logan explained why he wasn't on the subway that afternoon, there was a car crash and a lot of people were coming through the ER and they needed as many nurses and doctors as they could get to help out. They talked about their days and about themselves, like they always did. Conversation seemed to come by so easily, Logan loved how easy it was to talk to Kendall, he wasn't the kind of guy he would usually date: he had tattoos, he had piercings (Logan noticed for the first time that he had a _tongue _piercing) and he smoked. This was the kind of guy Logan would avoid at all costs but he couldn't help but be drawn to Kendall.

It was just when they finished eating dinner and were finishing their glasses of wine (which have been refilled more than five times now) when Logan's guilty conscience got to him. "I have a confession to make."

Kendall grinned, like he knew what Logan was going to say. "What do you have to confess?"

"I didn't cook this meal."

Kendall raised his eyebrows dramatically and faked a gasp, "You mean...You lied to me? Logie, I never knew. You had me so fooled."

"Wait, you knew I didn't cook?" Logan asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion when he heard the sarcasm in Kendall's voice. With a laugh, Kendall nodded. "How'd you know?"

"I remember you told me once that you tried to cook dinner for a boyfriend before and you accidentally started a fire and had to order take out."

Logan smiled, "You remember I told you that?"

Nodding, Kendall said, "I remember everything you tell me. Well, everything funny." Logan laughed. "Let me guess," He continued. "Your friend Carlos cooked this?"

"Yeah he did." Logan blushed.

Kendall laughed, "You're so cute."

Logan rolled his eyes before picking up their empty plates and taking them to the kitchen.

"Is it okay if I smoke in here?" Kendall asked as Logan shoved the plates in the sink, deciding he'll wash up when Kendall's gone.

"Er no, smoking isn't allowed in this building." Logan answered, truthfully. "You have to go out on the fire escape."

A few minutes later, Kendall was sat out on the fire escape with Logan sticking his head out the window to keep talking to him but out of the late September cold, but they weren't really talking. Kendall was focused on his cigarette and Logan was focused on Kendall. He was just kind of amazing, in his own special way.

"What are you staring at?" Kendall grinned, looking up to meet Logan's eyes.

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you."

"Why are you looking at me?"

"I've never met anyone like you before." Logan said, quietly. He didn't have to speak too loud, his apartment was on the top floor, the city noise below sounded miles away and Kendall was so close that he could practically feel the smoke coming from Kendall's lips.

"I've never met anyone like you either." Kendall smiled before taking a quick drag from his cigarette. "It's weird, I know all these things about you, about your family, where you grow up and all your quirks and habits and this is only the first date."

Logan nodded, "I know what you mean. I guess that's what happens when you see someone twice a day, everyday for a month."

Kendall smiled as he put his cigarette out in a plant pot that was filled with sand.

"You should come inside," Logan said with a soft smile. "It's cold out and you don't have a jacket or anything."

"Okay." Kendall climbed through the window, nearly hitting the ground when his foot got caught on the windowsill but was steadied when Logan grabbed his shoulders.

"Careful." Logan said playfully. "We don't want you "

But Logan never finished that sentence because it was that moment when Kendall grabbed Logan by the waist, pulled him closer and smashed their lips together. There was a split second of shock before Logan melted into the kiss; his eyes closed and his hands went straight to Kendall's blond hair as he tried to ignore the taste of tobacco. The kiss wasn't gentle, it wasn't soft. It was rough and animalistic. Kendall pushed Logan back until his ankles hit the mattress on the floor and they both fell down. Logan pulled away from the kiss with a laugh and Kendall started mouthing at his neck.

"Okay, calm down tiger." Logan giggled as he pushed Kendall back a little. Kendall looked down at him with piercing green eyes that took Logan's breath away. Softly, he said "Slow down, we have all night."

Kendall was gentle, his touches were feather light but felt like fire against Logan's skin, his lips were as soft as rose petals and he held Logan like he never wanted to let go, like he was all that he needed. They went on until sunrise, only stopping between orgasms for rest. It was those few minutes of rest that Logan cherished; with his head resting on Kendall's shoulder and tracing the tattoo on his collarbone (It said "Courage" and he was going to ask what it meant to him in the morning), Kendall ran his hands up and down Logan's back before he would kiss him on the forehead and then they were off again. Logan felt like there was no time, there was no one else, the city noise below them was non-existent in his mind. All that mattered was him and Kendall, moulded together like they were practically one.

It was the perfect night.

**I'm actually quite proud of this, but it isn't what I think that matters, no, it's what YOU think that matters!**

**So like, review and stuff *awkward thumbs up***


	3. I'd Like to Meet Your Family

**HI! I'm back with an update that soooo would have been up sooner but like...The internet went and stuff!**

**BUT GUYS! ITS MY BIRTHDAY IN 3 DAYS AND IM EXCITED! I'LL BE TURNING 17 AND I'LL FINALLY BE OLD ENOUGH TO DRIVE! YAY!:D**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews and stuff, they make me want to write more, yay!:D**

**Now, on with the chapter...**

…

Logan woke up with a content smile on his face. The blanket had fallen down to his hips and the early morning sun that streamed through the window kept his back warm. He reached out to the other side of the bed but frowned when his hand just hit the mattress. Opening his eyes, he found the bed empty. He sat up and looked around and saw no sign of Kendall anywhere but his clothes were still scattered around the apartment. He got out of bed and pulled the blanket around his waist and walked towards the window that lead to the fire escape. There, he found Kendall with a towel around his waist, hair damp like he just got out of the shower, resting his elbows on the bar and his back to Logan.

Silently, Logan stepped through the window, shivering a little bit when a cold wind hit him and wrapped his arms around Kendall's waist. He felt the blonde stiffen for a second and then relaxed into the touch.

"Morning." Kendall said with a smile.

Logan kissed the back of Kendall's neck and said, "Morning."

"You shouldn't be out here." Kendall said and turned around in Logan's arms. He had a half smoked cigarette between his fingers but easily ran his hands over Logan's shoulder's and down his back. "It's cold."

Logan smiled at the feel of Kendall's hands rubbing the spot between his shoulder blades, it was a warm and relaxing feeling. "You're out here though." He said.

"Yes but I'm smoking, and you're not." Kendall said, and to prove his point, brought the cigarette to his lips and took a drag before moving his head to the side, out of Logan's face, to breathe out.

"Then put the cigarette out and come inside to help make breakfast." Logan said and, just because he could, leaned in and gave Kendall a quick kiss. Kendall smiled into the kiss and tightened his arms around Logan's shoulders. They pulled away a minute later for air. Kendall kept his head low, resting on Logan's forehead. They just stood there for a moment, breathing each other in. Logan could smell and taste the cigarette from Kendall's mouth. He used to hate that smell, it would have made him gag just over a month ago but now, he guessed he could get used to it.

Kendall pecked Logan's lips quickly before pulling away. "Let me just finish this and I'll be right in, okay?"

Logan pressed his lips together before sighing. "But I can't cook." He said. "I was going to make it look like I'm helping but really, you'd be doing all the work."

Kendall threw his head back with a laugh. Logan rolled his eyes and tried to step away but Kendall tightened his arms around him as his laughs turned to giggles. "You're so adorable."

Blushing, Logan kissed him.

"Okay." Kendall said when they pulled away. He took one last drag of his cigarette before putting it out in the plant pot filled with sand. "Let's go make breakfast."

When they were inside, they quickly put on their underwear before going to the kitchen. Logan didn't have much in his fridge to make a big breakfast, but there was enough for omelets and toast. Kendall did all the work to put everything together while Logan just made them a cup of tea each -he didn't like coffee at all, so he never bought it.

They sat on the mattress as they ate, Logan moaning with every bite because "oh my god, this is the best omelet ever! It's better than Carlos' -don't tell him I said that, he'll make me babysit!" Once they were finished, Logan took their plates and just put them aside before they both lied down, tangling their legs together and sharing lazy kisses.

"You don't have work today, do you?" Kendall asked when Logan started kissing down his neck.

"No." Logan muttered against his neck. Kendall smiled as he grabbed the hair from behind Logan's head and pulled him into a hot kiss.

"Good."

They spent the entire day and night in bed only stopping for bathroom breaks and food, sometimes a nap in between. It wasn't until midnight when they stopped. Logan's head was on Kendall's shoulder, his arm thrown across his waist and their legs tangled together. Logan was just dozing off, with Kendall's fingers running through his hair, soothing him. Kendall smiled softly as he noticed all Logan's sleeping habits that he didn't notice the night before. Like how Logan's foot would move up and down, gently stroking his leg and ankle or how Logan would talk nonsense in his sleep. It was adorable and Kendall fell asleep with a content smile.

It was around two a.m when the two were woken by a shrill ringing.

"Ugh, make it _stoooop_!" Kendall groaned as he rolled over and covered his ears with his pillow. Logan stumbled out of bed to the sofa where his phone was. He answered quickly, without even looking at the caller I.D. Kendall pulled the pillow from his ears when the ringing stopped and watched Logan talk to whoever was on the phone. It must have been urgent because it wasn't even ten seconds into the phone call when Logan started running back and yelling a quick "I'll be there as soon as I can" before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Kendall asked, watching Logan run around the apartment looking for underwear that was clean.

"Work." Logan said, finding a pair of boxer briefs and pulling them on. "There's been a huge pile up and they need all the nurses on call right away." He threw on his nurse's uniform before running a comb through his messy hair. "So I have to go."

"Do you _really _have to?" Kendall pouted. He didn't know why he was so sad about Logan going in the middle of the night. It wasn't because he didn't want to be left alone in a strange apartment, that was for sure. Maybe it was because he really enjoyed sleeping with Logan, he was warm and cuddling with him was better than any blanket.

Logan sighed. "I'm sorry but I do." He leaned down and gave Kendall a quick kiss. "But I'll make it up to you tomorrow. How about we get brunch together?"

"Okay, that sounds nice." Kendall said with a tired smile.

"Great, I'll call you in the morning." He gave Kendall another kiss. "You can choose where eat. I'll see you tomorrow."

Kendall yawned and rolled onto his stomach, grabbing Logan's pillow and burying his face in it. "See you 'morrow."

Logan couldn't stop the sad smile on his face as he left. Kendall looked adorable snuggled up to his pillow and Logan just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep until the afternoon -it was a Sunday after all. But he forced himself to look away and walk out the door.

When Kendall woke up in the morning, he didn't stay in the apartment too long. He used Logan's shower and had a small bowl of cereal (he didn't want to eat too much because he was going to be eating with Logan in just a few hours) before he got dressed and got on the subway, heading home.

It was just as he walked through the door when his cell phone started ringing. He smiled, thinking it was Logan calling about their brunch date. But it was just his mom. Of course, he was happy to hear from her. He loved his mom and became very close with her after his father left them. She called him everyday since he moved to New York, always asking how he was and how life in the big city was and how he _must _come back to Kansas for Thanksgiving -he always told her he would.

"Hey mom." He said happily once he answered the phone, throwing his keys on the kitchen table.

"Hey sweetie!" She chirped. "Sorry I'm calling so early but I need advice."

"Mom, I've said it before and I'll say it again," Kendall said with amusement in his voice. "Just because I'm gay, doesn't mean I know everything about weddings and all that other girl stuff."

"But you read Vogue." Jennifer whined.

"I was fifteen and you promised never to talk about it." Kendall said as he started to make himself some coffee. He loved Logan's tea but he could barely go a day without at least one cup of coffee, let alone two days!

Kendall could faintly hear his mother's fiancé, Peter, in the background, telling her to "stop pestering the boy, hon. You'll figure it out." Kendall liked Peter, he was a great guy who took care of his mom and baby sister, he accepted Kendall for who he was, even going out of his way to take him to a gay bar when he turned 22. Kendall was pretty sure he wouldn't have left for New York if Peter wasn't at home, taking care of his family.

Peter and Jennifer bickered for a minute, Kendall listening with an amused smile as he drunk his coffee. Their bickering ended with a quick kiss and a giggle from Jennifer before she turned her attention back to Kendall. "So anyway sweetie, any plans for today?"

Kendall grinned, thinking about Logan. "I actually have a second date this morning."

"You're seeing someone?" Jennifer gasped. "Who is he? Is he cute?"

"I've mentioned him to you before, that guy I met on the subway."

"Larry?"

"His name is Logan, mom." Kendall corrected with a roll of the eyes.

"He sounds cute, is he?"

With a blush, Kendall said "Yeah, he's really cute -and handsome."

"So, second date, huh?" What Kendall loved most about his relationship with his mother was that she made him feel comfortable talking about his boyfriends. When he had his very first boyfriend at just seventeen, he'd blush and stutter before running up to his room, too scared to talk about boys with her in case she got uncomfortable and would want to leave him too, just like his father did. But it didn't take her long to finally assure him that she'd never leave and that he could talk to her about these things and it was only a year later when they started gossiping about cute celebrities they liked and disliked, pretty much becoming best friends.

"Yeah, we had our first date Friday night." Kendall said with a smile as he quickly drained the rest of his coffee before going to his bedroom to choose his outfit for brunch. He'd already decided where he wanted to go but he just needed to change his clothes. "I went to his place for dinner. He said he'd cook but he can't so he got his best friend whose a chef to cook and he felt so guilty for lying and it was so adorable."

"You sound like you really like him." Jennifer said and Kendall could practically hear the teasing smile in her voice.

"I do," Kendall smiled as he opened his closet and started looking through. "He's really great."

"You should bring him home for Thanksgiving!" Jennifer suddenly exclaimed, full of excitement.

"Mom, it's only the second date!"

"But didn't you say you've been talking to him twice a day, everyday for a month? You're practically in a relationship." Kendall couldn't argue there. He felt like he'd been dating Logan for a lot longer than three days, and these three days weren't really dating, just sex.

"I know mom but I don't really want to bring up meeting the family so soon." Kendall said, pulling out his favourite pair of black skinny jeans (the ones with the rips in the knees and frayed ends) and his black v neck with the Ironman symbol. "I don't want to scare him away." He continued.

"I understand sweetie." She said with an understanding tone to her voice. "But if you get the chance.."

"I'll ask him closer to the actual holiday, it's not even Halloween yet."

"I know, I know." She said. "Okay sweetie, I have to go! I've got a wedding to plan!" The small excited squeal she let slip made Kendall smile. "I'll call you later to ask about your date, love you sweetie!"

"Love you too, mom."

…

Kendall chose to have brunch at a small 50s themed diner a few blocks away from the hospital Logan worked. He was already there, sitting in a booth with a cup of tea in his nurse's uniform when Kendall arrived. His tired face brightened when he saw the blond and stood up so they could share a quick kiss. Kendall sat on the bench opposite him and the waitress came almost instantly, asking what he would like to drink -he ordered coffee.

"So how's work?" Kendall asked when she was gone. He saw how tired Logan looked, he had dark circles under his eyes and his smile looked a little strained.

"Tiring." Logan answered before taking a sip of his tea. "I've been in the ER all morning. Most of the nurses were dealing with the people injured in the pile up so there was only three of us handling the other people who get mugged and for whatever reasons."

Kendall reached over and held his hand, giving it a squeeze. "But you can go home and sleep after this, right?"

Logan shook his head. "No, I'm starting my normal Sunday shift in forty five minutes. I don't finish until nine."

"_What?!_" Kendall exclaimed, startling the waitress who had just showed up to give him his coffee. She asked for their order and they both ordered a bacon BLT each. "You can't work that many hours at once, you need sleep."

"I know, but I'm used to it." Logan shrugged before squeezing Kendall's hand and bringing it to his lips to give it a kiss. "But let's not talk about that. Tell me, how was your morning?"

"Uneventful." Kendall said. "My mom called and I told her about you. She seemed kind of excited. I think it's because she was planning her wedding when we talked and she gets way too excited when she does that."

"When is the wedding?" Logan asked with a smile, playing with Kendall's fingers as he spoke. Kendall noticed he liked to do that a lot, another one of his adorable habits.

"February 14th." Kendall answered and Logan laughed. "I know, very unoriginal. You know, she asked me to invite you over for Thanksgiving."

"Really?" Logan said with raised eyebrows.

Kendall nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. "But I told her I wouldn't because I didn't think you'd want to. This is only our second date after all." Kendall actually really wanted Logan to go home with him for Thanksgiving, he wanted to show him the places where all of his stories happened, he wanted him to meet his mom and sister and talk about girl stuff because he actually knows about that, he wanted him to attempt conversation with Peter who is nothing like Logan. But Kendall tried to not let it show how badly he wanted all of that to happen.

But Logan has known Kendall for over a month and he knew him well enough to know when he was hiding something.

Holding Kendall's hand in both of his, Logan said, "Hmmm, I'd like to meet your family." Kendall tried to hide it but Logan saw the small look of excitement and hope in his green eyes.

"You would?"

"Yeah, I would." Logan smiled, stroking the back of Kendall's hand with his thumb. "And I don't have any plans for Thanksgiving."

"Are you saying...?"

"I've never been to Kansas before, y'know." Logan added. "It might be a fun trip."

"Logan?"

"Kendall?" Logan said, imitating Kendall's uneasy questioning tone.

"Logan, what are you saying?" Kendall exclaimed, giggling.

"I'd love to go to Kansas with you for Thanksgiving."

"Really?!"

"Really." Logan nodded. Kendall smiled bigger than ever as he reached over, grabbed Logan's face with his hands and kissed him.

"You're honestly the best."

"I know." Logan grinned before kissing Kendall again.

**There!:D Sorry if the ending seemed a little rushed, my battery was about to die and I couldn't be bothered to find my charger so I had to finish it quick!:D**

**REVIEW AND STUFF:D**


End file.
